


A fluffy curse

by WindFireWheels



Category: Dragon RPG: Dragon Village M (Video Game), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Also theres no NetZan/LanChaud or Laika/Raika X Princess pride here hecc off, Animal Transformation, Cats, Chaud eats a flower for no reason because yum yum flowers, F/M, Lan is best boi, Living legends au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindFireWheels/pseuds/WindFireWheels
Summary: After a run in with a Mystictiny, Lan, Chaud and Raika get turned into cats and now Harmony has to take care of them. It sucks how they don't know how to be cats and get chased alot. Not only that, but they can't really control their cat instincts. Eventually, they begin to travel the world by accident as they get caught and are forced to compete in battles against other animals. Also there might be a chapter where it just suddenly turns into a musical lmao





	1. 3 bundles of fluff

**Author's Note:**

> K so I'm kinda proud of this then again I'm not,,,
> 
> Also now for cat species
> 
> Lan - Havana Brown
> 
> Chaud - Turkish Angora
> 
> Raika - Russian Blue 
> 
> Harmony can turn into a Norwegian Forest cat btw
> 
> Living Legends au(identity unknown but with younger characters and radio isn't a thing yet)

"It should be right around.... here" Harmony began to run infront of the group, as she had located a disturbance of magic in the nearby area "If we're lucky, that is". "What do you mean 'if we're lucky'?" Lan asked. "The source of said disturbance may or may not tend to move around so, if we're lucky we'll catch it before it can" She explained "And there it is!". They all stopped and looked at a large blue mouse with a wizard hat on. It appeared to be holding some sort of lantern. "That's a water Mystictiny" Harmony whispered "We shouldn't suprise it. It's magic is uncontrollable, even for the Mystictiny itself. We need to be careful". The other three nodded in sync. They then began to creep up behind it. The Mystictiny ear twitched and it turned around, screeching at the sight. "G-GO AWAY!" It yelled, waving it's lantern. 

As it did so, Harmony gulped. "Hey uh.... we should probably go now..." She chuckled nervously as she began to back off. The Mystictinys lantern began to spark. Harmony instantly hid away, leaving the others confused. Then the lantern went off with a large bang, temporarily blinding the three, along with making them drop to the ground. "Wh... what was that?" Chaud groaned, slowly getting up "and why do I feel.... weird..." He then looked down, seeing two white paws "E-eh!?". "I do believe that the Mystictiny turned us into.... cats!?" Raika looks at his slate grey tail. Lan appeared to be chasing his without a care in the world. Harmony came out of hiding and looked at the group "what happened to you lot then?" She crouched down. Raika cleared his throat "Isn't it obvious? That Mystictiny turned us into cats!" He growled slightly. 

"Well of course it did..." She sighed. "I swear I'll catch that overgrown mouse!" Chaud huffed, all the while trying to keep his tail from being bitten by Lan. Harmony then began to carefully pick the trio up and walked back to her apartment "You can't go home like that, can you?". Lan didn't appreciate being carried "P-put me down! I can walk on my own!". "Wow..... you're all pretty angry today" She chuckled "Just get used to being cats for now. I'm sure I'll find a cure for this...". Once she reached her apartment, She placed them down to open the door and let them in. Lan was the first in, and he instantly went to the sofa. He sat down infront of it, staring at it. The other two followed and done the same thing. "What're you three doing?" Harmony asked, walking into the front room and looking at the three cats. They didn't respond. They wagged their tails, ready to pounce. When they pounced, they bumped into eachother. "Watch it, would you?" Lan hissed, jumping onto the sofa and curling up. Chaud growled slightly, whereas Raika just kept his cool. Harmony giggled "Now, while I'm gone, don't cause too much trouble, alright?" She turned around and walked towards the door "I'm only going to get some essentials to look after you for the time being". Raika and Chaud nod as they watch her leave. As Harmony closed the door, Lans head shot up. "Huh? What happened?" He asked. "Harmony left. She'll hopefully be back later" Chaud said, pouncing on the sofa and curling up, similar to what Lan did. 

Raika even did it, Because cats. "Y'know, I'm kinda bored.... is there anything to do?" Lan got up an stretched. "Cats tend to sleep 12 to 16 hours a day, so normally there isn't much to do" Raika says before cleaning himself with his tongue. "Being a cat is awesome!" Lans eyes technically sparkled. He decided to get up and have a walk around. He then noticed some bags on a small chair in the corner. "What's this?" He sniffed it, before gently pawing it, causing something to fall out. He sniffed the thing that fell out and quickly noticed it was his PET. Megaman soon appeared within and looked at Lan curiously, as if he didn't recognise him. "What's a cat doing here.....?" He blinked. "Megaman! It's me, Lan! I've just been turned into a cat and-" All that Megaman could hear was meows. He blinked again "This is one strange cat...". "Y-you can't hear me?" Lan placed a paw on his PET. He then called over to the other two. They, of course, run over. "What is it, Lan?" Chaud asks, his tail perking up slightly. "I don't think our NetNavis can understand us anymore..." Lans ears go down, but he makes the effort to paw at the bag again, allowing Chaud and Raikas PETs to drop out. The three NetNavis stared at the three cats, who where staring back. 

They all then heard the door open. "I'm back" Harmony came through the door with multiple bags. She placed the bags down so she could close the door. She then made her way over to the kitchen and began to unpack her bags. The fluffy trio made their ways into the kitchen to inspect what was going on. There, they saw Harmony placing several bowls down onto a large mat. She then placed a litter tray down and filled it with cat litter. She then placed a large box of cat food in a cupboard, along with some cat buscuits. Lan instantly knew where he was heading tonight. He then pounced towards the cupboard but he was too late and banged his head on the door. "Owww...." He groaned, taking a few steps back "That hurt....". "L-Lan!? Are you okay!?" Harmony crouched down to Lans level and took a look at his head. "Yeah, just a little injured.... nothing severe, though!" Lans eyes sparkled with confidence as he ran towards the cupboard again, this time he just clawed at the handle. "If you wanted food, you could've just asked" She opened the cupboard and got out a tin of cat food "Now, do you two want any?" She asked Chaud and Raika, emptying some of the cat food into a bowl for Lan. "I guess...." Raika then walked over to a bowl "Better than nothing...". Chaud, on the other hand, refused to eat cat food. "Hm? Chaud, why aren't you eating?" Harmony asked, washing up some dishes. "I'd rather not...." He replied, walking over to his food and poking it "I'm not even too sure what it is". "It's just chicken, unless you don't like chicken" Harmony begins to dry some and place them down onto a drying board. "The food isn't even that bad" Said Lan with a mouthful of food. "Do I really have to?" Chaud whines, poking his food again. "We're cats, and this is what cats normally eat, so it shouldn't be a problem" Raika adds, and unlike Lan, he didn't have a mouthful of food. Chaud stared at his food until he finally took a small bite out of it. "So, how is it?" Lan turns to look at Chaud, still eating. Without word, Chaud begins to rappidly eat his food. "Least he's eating...." Raika mumbled. Harmony just giggled slightly. Lan was obviously the first one done with his food, and instantly went back to curl up on the sofa. Chaud was next to finish, but he just went off to have a walk around. Raika was last, and he had an urge to go outside. "Hm? What is it, Raika?" Harmony dried her hands after finishing the washing up. Raika was pawing at the door as if he wanted to go outside. "Let me check if the others want to, first" Harmony walked off. Raika just growled, unimpressed "How smart is she?" He said sarcasticly. She then came back with the other two, who seemed eager to go out with him. As soon as Harmony opened the back door, they ran out into the garden and had a look around.

"Wow.... it's so big..." Lan looks around, amazed. "It's nothing much, just a garden" Chaud began to poke a flower that he had found. Raika, on the other hand, found himself sitting in a hanging chair That was, of course, hanging in the porch of Harmonys shed. "Why is everything so fascinating all of a sudden?" Lan asks as he begins to have a little wonder. Neither answered his question, as they where already occupied. Chaud then began to eat the flower he had found. "What're you doing?" Lan ran towards Chaud and began to inspect what he was doing. "I'm eating a flower" Chaud replies. "Why? That's.... That's gross..." Lans ears went down slightly. "I mean, yeah, but.... Why not?" Chaud then spat out some petals. "You're just weird...." Lan turned away and made his way over to a wall, of which he jumped on and walked away. "Lan! Wait!" Chaud called out, waking Raika from his sleep. Chaud was quick to follow Lan, but Raika just stayed put, going back to sleep. He began to chase Lan to wherever he was going. "Lan, please wait!" Chaud called out again as he watched Lan go around a corner. Once Chaud finally caught up to Lan, he bumped into something. "Chaud.... Why is everything suddenly so big.... and terrifying..." Lan was looking out into some sort of large town area. As they where temporarily in Aurora, they didn't really know their way around. As the two began to take a small stroll, they noticed how hard it would be with the amount of bikes, cars and people going by. "Chaud, we should probably stick together on this one..." Lan says, standing unusually close to Chaud. Chaud nods, but begins to sprint ahead as if he had spotted something. "Hey! Didn't I just say we should stick together!?" Lan growls, chasing after the Turkish Angora. "Well, yeah but.... I thought I saw something over here" Chaud then shook his head "I must be seeing thi-" He then saw a butterfly, which he deemed interesting enough to chase. Lan, too, chased, but Lan was chasing Chaud, not the butterfly. "Chaud, quit it!" Lan then tackled Chaud into an alleyway. "Great, you let it get away!" Chaud huffed, shoving Lan off of him and getting up, cleaning himself with his tongue. "Uh... Chaud..." Lan poked Chaud, looking at something. "Not now, Lan. You've got my fur all dirty..." Chaud growled in response. "Your fur will get even more dirty if we stay here for much longer" Lan began to back off slightly "Now hurry up!". "Hold on, will y.....ou..." Chaud then looked up and saw what Lan was backing away from. It was a large dog, most likely a stray. The dog began to growl at them "Cats aren't allowed here.... you should know that" It barked. "O-oh... Uh... we'll just get going then..." Chaud nervously laughed as he and Lan backed off. "If you don't leave, we'll just have to eatcha" It bared it's fangs as it watched them run off into the distance. They soon stopped to catch their breath. "W-wh-who knew alleyways where so d-dangerous" Lan panted. "Reminder, never go down an alleyway..." Chaud began to clean himself again. "Say, uh, where.... where are we?" Lan asked, looking around the area. "I'd say that we're probably in the town square. I recognise this place, so stay close..." Chaud then begins to wander off infront but slow enough so the Havana Brown could keep up. "This place is so.... interesting!" Lan began to turn his head to look around "oooh! there's that water fountain we came to earlier!" He said, looking at the water fountain in the middle of some sort of area. Chaud nodded before sniffing the air "You smell that, Lan?". "Smell what?" Lan asks also smelling the air "Do you mean the smell of..."

"FOOD!" The two said in unison as they followed the sent to a small bakery. "These all look so tasty!" Lans mouth began to water as he looked at all the pastries. "They do, but we shouldn't eat any...." Chaud bites Lans tail and begins to drag him away. "But Chaaaauuuud..." Lan whined. "No buts. Let's just get out of here before we're noticed" Just as Chaud said that, a kid came over and began to pet them. "This feels nice..." Lan purred happily. Chaud, on the other hand, wasn't impressed "Do I have to go through this?" He asked. Lan didn't respond, he just began to rub up against the kid. Soon, the kid had to leave and left the two alone. "Thank God that's over...." Chaud sighed "Now, let's get out of here Lan..." He then noticed that Lan was gone ".... Lan?" But he also soon noticed where Lan had gone. Lan was trying to get some food from the people inside the bakery by acting 'cute' for them. It was a success and he managed to get some food. He then walked back to Chaud with a piece of pastry in his mouth "Here." He nudged it towards him. "Are cats even able to eat this?" Chaud asked, poking and sniffing it. "Dunno. Nothing happened to me yet, so I'd say it's alright to eat" Lan nudged it closer "Once you're done eating, we'll head back to Harmony". Chaud nodded and began to take little bites of the pastry. Once he had finished, Lan instantly ran out the door and in the direction of 'home'. "What the- hey, wait!" Chaud called out, chasing after him "we're supposed to stick togethe- woah!" He almost got ran over by a cyclist on their bike. He let out a sigh of relief as he continued to follow Lan, who was almost at the same alleyway as the one with the dog. "LAN! LETS TRY ANOTHER WAY!" Chaud yelled, trying to stop Lan. He just kept on running ahead, as if he had forgotten about the dog completely. "Don't worry, Chaud, that dog won't bother us!" Lan then just effortlessly sprinted past the alleyway. Chaud followed, and so did something else. It was the dog again. "LAN, YOU SAID THAT THE DOG WOULDNT BOTHER US!" Chaud screeched as the dog tried to bite his tail. "YEAH BUT I THOUGHT ITD ONLY NOTICE US IF WE WENT INTO THE ALLEYWAY" Lan replied, yelling just as loud as Chaud was. They where eventually chased to a dead end, where they where cornered by the dog. "Say goodnight, kitties" The dog snarled, getting closer to the two. "Looks like this is the end..." Lan huddled closed to Chaud. "Yeah..." Chaud began to shake, causing Lan to shake as well. 

"Goodbye, Lan"

"Goodbye, Chaud"

Just then, something came out from one of the bins and attacked the dog. It was a Russian Blue. Not just any Russian Blue, but it was Raika. "Are you two okay?" Raika asked the two frightened furballs. They nodded "Barely..." they said in sync. "Good. Now, c'mon... unless you want to be eaten..." Raika then jumped on the bin he apparently came out from and left, Lan and Chaud quickly following. About 15 minutes later, they returned 'home' and began to meow at the back door for Harmony to let them in. "Back already?" She said to herself as she goes to open the door "Huh... they've only been gone for about 2 hours or so...." she then opened the door and watched as the three entered. This time, they didn't go for the sofa, they just all walked up the stairs to Harmonys bedroom, dispite how dirty they where. "Will you three wait for a sec?" She followed them and found them all curled up on her bed, asleep. Unfortunately for Harmony, her bed was now covered in dirt. "Now I have to wash this again" She sighs, looking at the state of her bed "Now then.... should I install a catflap..." She asks herself, walking off. The three didn't mind the door suddenly shutting because of the wind, they where just sound asleep at this point.


	2. Let's travel a bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan, Raika and Chaud go explore.
> 
> Yeah ok epic.
> 
> Why does(on wattpad) this have almost 3000 words?

Harmony," Raika says, holding Harmonys hands "Is it true that true loves kiss will get rid of this..." He began to wag his tail slightly. "Yeah but you're kinda cute as a Neko..." Harmony giggled, caressing Raikas cheek. Raika purred slightly "Stop.... you're making me purr..." He smiled slightly. "Well.... How about it? Shall we try?" Harmony asked, her eyes sparkling in the light. "Try what?" He blinked. "Kiss, silly" She giggled again, bringing her face closer to his. "Ah, I should've guessed..." Raika then brought his face closer to Harmonys, allowing them to kiss. Once they kissed, Harmony watched as Raikas ears and tail disappeared, meaning he was finally normal. "Thank you" He gave her a warm smile "Now then.... what's say we-"

But.... all that was just a simple dream.

"GAH! IM AWAKE!" Harmony shot up, her breathing heavy. "Harmony, are you okay?" Raika asked, hopping onto her bed. "I-im fine.... it's just... I had a dream and..." Harmony tried to explain what had happened, but she couldn't. "Anyways, the other two have been whining and meowing for food. I told them to wait, but they refused" Raika pounced down from the bed and left the room. "Oh no.... that could only mean one thing..." Harmony sighed, getting out of bed and leaving her room to enter the kitchen. There, she found Lan and Chaud snacking on some cat biscuits they had knocked onto the floor. "You guys.... seriously?" Harmony nudged them away with a dustpan and brush and began to clean up their mess. "We where hungry..." Lan whined as he began to try and shove as many biscuits into his mouth as he could. "Why not just wait next time?" Harmony sighed again "I really don't wanna be doing this kind of stuff..... guess I'll have to manage..." she placed the floor biscuits into the bin "Now then.... Lets get you lot fed then...." She then opened the cupboard again to both put away the biscuit box and get out a fresh tin of cat food. "Don't worry, I'll get you all some water in a minute..." She said, putting the cat food in their bowls. I forgot to mention this, but they where both appropriately coloured and had their names on them so they could tell who's is who's. Once done, she picked up their water bowls and, of course, filled them with water. "Now then..... I gotta make myself some food...." Harmony placed their water bowls back down. 

"You guys wanna go out and explore a bit today?" Lan asks, still munching on his food. Chaud shook his head "After yesterday, let's not.... that dog could still be out there..." Both Chaud and Lan then shivered from just the sheer memory of the dogs barking. Raika, on the other hand, didn't, as he didn't go with them and was asleep most of the time. "Hm? So, you guys encountered.... him...." Harmony growled at the word 'him'. "Do you know that dog?" Lan began to almost shove his entire head in his water bowl. Harmony nods "Yes. His name is Inferno and he recently ran away from some thing where people force animals to fight. It's a tv show, but I only watch it so I can take notes in hope I can someday shut it down and save those poor animals..." she explained "And please don't drown yourself, Lan...". Lan pulled his head from the water bowl and began to gasp for air. "What're you trying to do, exactly?" Chaud asks "I'm sure that's not how to drink water....". "I do what I want, Chaud. It's my life" Lan huffed in response, shoving his head back in his water bowl for another 5 seconds before pulling back up and properly drinking the water.

"What. The. Fuck." Chaud would facepalm, but he's a cat, so he obviously can't. He just decides to walk off, but finds himself inside a small room under the stairs(*distant harry potter theme*). Lan had finally finished his and left no trace.... apart from some minor splashes of water and a few pieces of cat food. Raika had actually finished before the both of them, but was just sitting near his two bowls. "Hm? You haven't left yet?" Harmony said, crouching down and gently petting Raika. Raika growled as she did so, causing her to pull away. "So, you don't exactly like being pet, do you..." Harmony sighed. Raika mumbled something under his breath, getting up and walking off, putting his tail up as if to say 'hecc off'. "Wait did a 12 year old just swear a few seconds ago?" Harmony stood back up "I think so....". "I'm so bored..." Lan began to roll around on the sofa, before accidentally turning on the tv via rolling on the remote. The other two cats stop what they're doing and come over to inspect what was going on. Lan pounces off of the sofa and joins Chaud and Raika in watching the tv, sitting in the middle of the two. What was on tv appeared to be some horror movie. The movie was titled 'The beast in the portrait'. When one of the beasts formed from a portrait that was hung up on the wall and began running towards the screen, Lan began to loudly meow. "Lan, shut it!" Chaud gently bonked Lan on the head. Lan growls "Alright, Alright....". "I heard this movie is rated 18. We shouldn't be watching this." Raika spoke. "We'll be fine, Raika." Lan replied, eyes fixed on the tv screen. Then, a spooky thing happend, causing the three to hide in all different places, scattering god knows what all over the place. Harmony heard the spooked cat noises and entered the front room "Really? You're watching THIS of all movies?" She growled, turning off the tv. Chaud came out of hiding, with Raika following, who was dragging Lan along.

"Look, I'm going out today to get you three some toys and a cat flap. Can you stay out of trouble, please?" Harmony sighed, facepalming. Raika and Chaud nodded. "Oh come on, aren't we too old for toys?" Lan walked up to her and sat down. "It's just to keep you entertained." She then walked to the back door and opened it, watching as the three ran out "And stay safe!" She called out as she closed the door. "Alright. Now let's go!" Lan jumped up on the wall and ran off. Raika and Chaud looked at eachother before following the Havana Brown towards the town. "It feels so good to be back!" Lan stretched. "But Lan, this place is pretty dangerous..." Chaud lands next to Lan after jumping off a trash bin. Raika began to sniff the area, curiously. Lan signalled for the two to follow him. Okay now I know this is a bad time to cut but

-Meanwhile, in the cyberworld-

"I'm still wondering why that cat was meowing at me" Megaman said to both Protoman and Searchman. "Normally, cats meow quite alot" Protoman replied. "Yeah, Well.... I feel like this one was trying to talk to me..." Megaman done that hmm emoji thing idk how to describe it. "Did you see the collars?" Searchman spoke up "They had our Navi marks on them. Perhaps they where actually our NetOps". "But they're cats..... how can they?" Protoman is SERIOUSLY that dumb in this fanfic? I mean... he thinks he's god.... AAAANYWAYS, it eventually clicked. "THE MYSTICTINY!" They all said in unison. "I mean, it was pretty obvious" Searchman sighed. Megaman just laughed, but Protoman.... he just zoned out

'Why did Harmony have to exist'

Back with the main trio now. Yeah, the cyberworld talk was short, I know. I'm sorry. Will have longer parts for them

Anyways, Lan was leading the group through town, as he had more knowledge from previous trips to Aurora. "What should we do today...." Lan looked up at the sky, not watching where he was going. "There's not much to do as a cat other than walk around.... and watch where you're going!" Raika began to chase Lan as he began to wander off in a different direction. Chaud sighed and followed. Lan ended up bumping into a wall..... so it seemed. It was the same dog from yesterday. "H-hi.... uhh..." Lan took a few steps back as the dog growled "Don't worry, w-we're leaving..." he then ran off, leaving Chaud and Raika behind. "What's say we follow him?" Chaud suggested as the dog walked closer. Raika nods "Yeah...." and the two where off like a rocket. They soon found Lan in the same bakery as yesterday. He had a piece of pastry in his mouth. This time it was larger than the last one. It was actually a full one... whatever that means. Anyways, Lan brought the pastry over to the two and placed it down infront of them. "It's a little buuut..... we'll manage" Lan took a bite of the pastry, only to yowl out in pain "GAH! I WAS WRONG! WE WONT MANAGE" He whimpered. Chaud chuckled "Just let it cool down, then we'll manage, just like you said".

After a long while of waiting, Chaud and Lan began to eat the pastry, but Raika didn't. "Raika, what're you waiting for? Dig in?" Lan said to the Russian Blue, mouth full of food. Raika was silent. "Okay, fine, I stole it... but it was worth it" Lan just openly admitted to stealing. Ok. Cool. Don't steal, kids(Oh god without the comma that could turn unusually dark quick). "That's exactly why I'm not even taking a bite out of it...." Raika huffed. "Oh come on! Just because it's stolen doesn't mean - oh I dunno - that it's poisoned or something" Lan then procceeded to take some meat that was inside of it out and handed it to Raika. Raika looked and sniffed it before eating it. "See, it's nothing bad..." Lan then began to eat the pastry again. 'I mean.... it'll be fine, won't it?' Raika thought to himself as he took a small bite of the pastry. He deemed the pastry okay and began to eat it with the other two and in a matter of minutes, the pastry was gone. "Alright, what next?" Lan said, shaking as if he was drying himself. The other two practically shrugged, but they can't because they're cats. "Let's just have a look around, since there's nothing really to do as cats" Chaud suggested "And maybe it might help us get around here the next time we come". "If we ever get turned back into humans, that is" Raika added. "I'm sure we will, Raika! Now come on! Let's go!" Lan then ran off to explore, Raika and Chaud following. "At this point we're just going back to places we've already been...." Chaud sighs. "Hey, I don't exactly wanna get lost" Lan growled slightly "..... oh, hey... it's the fountain again" He then ran towards the fountain, allowing himself to sit on the wall thing idk what it's called. The other two did the same thing, but Chaud felt a little evil and had the urge to shove Lan in. He slowly raised a paw, but noticed Raikas expression as the eldest cat shook his head. Chaud sighed in defeat but decided to then get behind Raika and shove HIM in. "Chaud? Why'd ya do that?" Lan asked, giggling. "I don't know. I just felt like it" Chaud grinned in response. Raika growled and, with his mouth, grabbed Chauds front right leg and pulled him in. "Raika!" He yelled "What was that for!?". "Hey, you did it to me. It only seems fair that I do it to you, too" Raika gave Chaud the same grin he was wearing a few seconds ago.

They then noticed that Lan was gone. "Hey wait- where's Lan?" Raika asked. Soon, they heard footsteps - or should I say 'pawsteps' - coming closer. "Oh no..." The Angora and Russian Blue said in sync as they noticed what was about to happen. "CANNON BALL!" They hear Lan shout as the Havana Brown dives in, unfortunately landing ontop of the two. "Lan!" They shout as Lan gets off of them. "Sorry." He laughed. Chaud then charged at Lan and knocked him over. "Alright, fair.... " Lan got up and shook off, getting water all over Chaud, dispite the fact he was already soaking. "We should get going now.... plus, cats can't shake off as easily as dogs" Raika says, hopping out from the fountain and shaking off, the younger two joining him. Lan soon walked off, leaving the other two behind. He eventually found himself sneaking inside of some shop. As he entered, he saw all sorts of candy, ranging from bubblegum to rock candy. I mean.... He had wandered into a candy shop and boy was it large! Lan knew he would have to come here when he's human again. "Wow.... look at all this candy!" He gasped "This all looks so good!" Lans mouth began to water, but then he shook his head and snapped himself out of it "No. I'm a cat.... cats can't eat candy". Even though he was a cat, Lan decided to take a small look around until he reached a section that had a sign that read 'Pet candy'. " 'Pet candy'?" He tilted his head as he walked over to it. There, he found all sorts of pet friendly candy for all sorts of animals. Ranging from cats to birds, there was a candy type for everyone. "Woah... they do this stuff?" Lan made his way over to a basket with a picture of a cat on "This must be the cat section...." He then took one of the candies from the basket. It was in a wrapper, so Lan figured out how to open it with his mouth. Underneath the wrapper revealed a brightly coloured stick of what appeared to be candy especially designed for cats. Lan took a small bite of the candy and meowed happily at its strawberry taste. He eventually ate the whole thing. "Wait.... do I have to pay for all of this when I'm a human..." Lan gulped and fled the scene, leaving an empty wrapper behind. He eventually bumped into Raika and Chaud, who appeared to be covered in dirt. "We where looking for you!" Raika hissed. "I even got my fur dirty!" Chaud, too, hissed. "Oh come on! I mean, I recently discovered that Aurora has invented pet friendly candy!" Lan smiled, pushing past the other two "We have the rest of the day ahead of us, so let's go explore!" He ran off again. "Will he ever stop running off?" Chaud sighed, angrily, as he and Raika chase Lan. It soon got crowded, and the three had to stick together. 

"We should head back.... it's getting a bit too crowded..." Lan says, almost stepping on Raikas paw as they where literally sticking together. "Yeah, but which way is back?" Chaud asks, turning his head to look around. "We had better not be lost..." Lan, without thinking, runs on ahead. "Lan! Wait! We're supposed to stick together!" Chaud calls out to his friend as he and Raika chase him..... again. The area started to get less crowded as they soon found Lan, walking around in circles. Chaud then tackles Lan for no actual reason. "Quit running off, would you!?" He yelled at the smaller cat. "I can't help it!" Lan yelled back, kicking Chaud off of him and getting up. Chaud began to growl and hiss at Lan before turning around and walking away "Let's just go home before someone gets hurt...." he says, taking another path back home. Raika and Lan are quick to follow him. 

Once they arrived back at home, They quickly rushed to get through the door, but little did they know..... it wasn't open and they all..... went through it? It appears that Harmony had installed a cat flap and in a single file, they fell through it, Raika being the last one to come through. "Welcome back, you three" Harmony greeted the fluffy trio as they walked over to their bowls, which had food and water already in them. Lan was quick to dig in to his food, but Raika and Chaud just went off to sleep. "Hey wait...." Harmony stopped the two before they could go to sleep. "Hm? What is it?" Raika asked. "I got you these" She held out two collars that looked like the ones they had on already. This time, they had their names on them and, while it wasn't visible, it had a crystal inside that could allow them to communicate to humans and NetNavis, but also talk to animals, which they already could, as they where animals. She took of their current collars and placed the new ones on. Lan came over to see what was going on, as he was eating and wouldn't let Harmony touch him while he was doing so. "What's going on?" He jumped onto the sofas arm. "I just gave Chaud and Raika new collars..." She replied, getting out a third. This one was the same. Identical to Lans current collar but with his name on it and a crystal that allowed him to communicate to humans and NetNavis. Lan was hesitant at first to get a new collar, but soon he allowed Harmony to take off his current and put on his new. "Hey, you guys wanna explore some more tomorrow?" Lan pounced on both Raika and Chaud, sitting inbetween the two. "Let's have a day in tomorrow...." Raika moved away slightly to curl up and go to sleep. Chaud sighs, also moving away to do what Raika did. Lan didn't. Lan wanted to go back outside to explore but.... he couldn't. He decided to curl up on Harmonys bed and go to sleep.


End file.
